


the chaos of gold

by marshall_line



Series: green tea universe [2]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — у тебя снова.нет счастья?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *сайд-фик к [green tea is green](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8841061)

_how she liked_  
_to paint flowers_  
_beneath her lids and on her cheek_

_someone wreathe them_  
_around her heart_  
_care for their roots with gentle hand_

 

джекён -- чёрная блузка; джинсы от b&e дурацкая с зелёным мехом сумка, которую она приобрела по пьяни, а ещё. это кольцо и эта подвеска -- ты носишь их до сих пор? и джекён оборачивается: джессика стоит позади неё; только они могут встретиться в таком месте именно так: перед зеркалом, перед выходом (куда? откуда?) и зимой.

у джессики другое пальто и другой цвет волос; она здесь с давним другом; джекён одна. она теперь часто одна; в этом нет ничего грустного и ничего особенного. все мы вечно (будем) одни. джессика ей улыбается. неожиданной неловкой улыбкой. джекён всячески старается улыбнуться в ответ и не сломать саму себя опять.

\-- как ты сегодня?

\-- неплохо.

джессика не спрашивает: как ты всегда?

у джекён не найдётся для неё ответа. после распада она в основном или дома и занята ничем, или в городе и занята тем же. это немного сложно? найти себе место в том же мире, где ты был, вообще-то, всю жизнь, но вдруг перестал ему подходить.

джекён ничего из этого не говорит.

джессика не задаёт ей вопросов.

они смотрят друг на друга так долго; у джекён слезятся глаза, наверное, от освещения. джессика не знает, куда себя деть. они расходятся так же, как и встретились: внезапно и молча. джекён не надеется на ещё одну такую встречу.

она давно ни на что не надеется.

она не джессика.

она (больше) так не умеет.

 

новый чехол для телефона; новый чёрный реглан; джекён обновляет элементы жизни, но ничего толкового из этого не получается. она не прекращает мыслить позитивно. у неё много талантов и нерастраченного потенциала, у неё много сил и непереболевшей любви.

джекён часто смотрит на своё отражение и видит кого-то, кто потерял самое важное и пробует заменить его чем-то другим. и чем же?

в свободное время, то есть каждый день джекён занимается цветами; делает букеты или гербарий, или что-нибудь ещё, лишь бы живое, лишь бы настоящее. и красивое. как полоски света. на спине джессики ранним утром. джекён не может об этом не вспоминать.

цветы -- нежные; почти хрустальные.

любовь джекён была такой же.

любовь джекён такой осталась (навсегда).

но уже сухими листьями. между страниц старых книг, которые она больше не читает.

ноыль говорит: тебе пора переключиться. 

говорит: она не одна-единственная.

ноыль подбирает за ней лепестки и несобранные венки, и все её неудачи. они копятся, как монетки в копилке, которую жалко потом разбить; они копятся, потому что у джекён есть только они.

её бессмысленные провалы.

её бессмысленное абсолютно всё.

 

цветы -- нежные; и когда-нибудь они снова потянутся стеблями, листьями вверх.

к небу?

к золотому солнцу?

 

цветы -- джессика.

и она тянется не к ней.

 

но.

 

джекён будит звонок в дверь, она не проверяет время и даже не смотрит в окно, чтобы убедиться, что сейчас ночь или что-то вроде того. джекён накидывает халат поверх майки и находит один тапок под кроватью.

джекён открывает дверь.

\-- привет.

середина декабря: у джессики всё ещё страна чудес и новые песни, хорошие и совсем не зимние, но почему-то--

\-- у тебя снова.

нет счастья?

джессика не кивает; джессика не отвечает. она в том же пальто, что и пару дней (или уже недель?) назад и с такой же улыбкой. 

она такая же.

какой джекён пыталась её забыть.

не вышло, знаешь.

знаю.

\-- проходи.

и джессика будто возвращается обратно; не на сцену, не домой, а туда, где её когда-то ждали и по-настоящему любили, и хотели, и не обещали того, что никогда не исполнится.

джессика не произносит ни слова, переступая порог; джессика молчит, когда джекён заваривает им зелёный чай; джессика в тишине по-грустному слишком красива. джекён не может даже вздохнуть. вдруг этот мираж разобьётся, вдруг этот идеальный венок распадётся, как её группа, как её отношения.

они не дышат в темноте.

они замирают.

а потом над сеулом расцветает солнце.

 

сердце джекён не перестаёт болеть и так сильно любить ни на одну чёртову секунду.

 

у джекён потресканные и покусанные губы; как шипы завявших роз. у джессики наоборот -- и джекён боится целовать их, джекён боится целовать её вообще.

и поэтому она не целует.

я хочу не просыпаться.

я хочу не верить во всё это, как раньше.

  
_\-- я хочу,_

_чтобы все эти цветы_

_моей бесполезной к тебе любви_

_больше во мне не росли_.

 

джессика не рассказывает ей ни о чём, не упоминает солнце. джессика кажется немой и в то же время: она много улыбается. очень искренне, очень по-своему. и так, как джекён это помнит.

на новый год она загадывает только одно: не провалиться.

а джессика целует её в 00:01 и плачет; так долго и так тихо. джекён обнимает её, гладит по голове; джекён ничего ей не обещает.

 

когда губы джессики касаются её щеки, она покрывается золотом.

спокойной ночи.

спи, мой цветок.

спи, моё глупое солнце.

 

вдруг мы никогда не проснёмся.

 

джессика не говорит: мы попробуем.

не говорит: в этот раз получится.

она позволяет джекён всё; она остаётся _с ней_. и джекён не спрашивает, почему джессика столько раз от неё уходила, чтобы прийти сейчас; джекён не надо этого знать.

 

\-- она с моей сестрой.

\-- с чего ты взяла?

\-- я наткнулась на неё вчера у нас дома.

\-- и что ты--

\-- когда-нибудь мы будем счастливы друг без друга.

джекён не добавляет вместо неё: когда-нибудь мы перестанем быть несчастны вдвоём.

 

и это всё-таки не победа.

**Author's Note:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzsmtKQVQAAuTrL.jpg  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/0af3691ef16ebdd151d3075a5b0de09a/tumblr_oi8532thHb1viipjjo2_r1_400.gif  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzJvVFaUUAEPaJa.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CzEvv4QVQAEQWT5.jpg


End file.
